Serenity's Story
by tweetypie987
Summary: Serenity gave her a searching look. "My name is Serenity. And I do not appreciate the way this girl was treated in your company."
1. A Walk in the Dark

Alrighty, then... I've decided that I'm going to re-do this story completely. I've been getting stuck with writer's block a lot lately- and, besides, I think it needs a major make-over, so I'm going to re-vamp it a little bit. I hope ya'll enjoy the new and improved Serenity's Story. So, on with the story!

Serenity's Story

Chapter One: A Walk In The Dark

Serenity age twelve, orphanage, Port Royal:

Looking around, Serenity noticed that almost everybody was asleep. She let a silent tear fall down her mud and blood stained cheek as she wished that sleep would come as easily to her as it did to the others.

As it stood, she was lying on the ground in utter pain and agony- she had been caught again and now she was paying the concequences. Her tiny frame shook with pain as she tried to push herself up. Her arms gave out, making her fall with another dull THUNK to the ground.

Letting more tears fall she put her face on the dirt covered floor and withered in pain. Her back was now a bloody mess; this beating had been the worst one yet. Her arms had gotten whipped, even, leaving hurtful, burning cuts across her arms and her back. They had ripped off the back part of her dress, which was now laying only feet away.

"Sere?" came a small, scared voice from behind the shadows of somebody's bed.

Serenity pushed herself up, this time keeping her balance. She sat painfully up and looked around. "Molly? Where are you, Molly?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even, though every note of it shook with pain. "I'm right here, Molly. Come here."

A little red-haired girl crawled out from the shadows and moved over to where Serenity sit. She looked frightened and there were tear stains illiuminated by the moon's shining rays. "I'm scared, Sere," she whimpered.

Serenity pulled the little girl into her lap. "Don't be scared, Molly. I'm right here. I'm always right here." she said, stroking the little girl's hair, trying not to cringe with pain.

"What about the boogie man? Will he come and get me?" whimpered Molly again, looking into the older girl's eyes.

Serenity smiled faintly. The boogie man was a story that the orphanage made up to scare their occupants. They told it to every new member who joined their ranks, and it worked on the younger children, even on some of the older children. But, Serenity knew better. She did not believe in a boogie man. What she believed in were good people and bad people, and the orphanage was crawling with bad people.

"Don't be scared, Molly," whispered Serenity in Molly's ear, rocking the child back and forth. "I'm right here. Nothing can get you while I am with you, not even the boogie man."

"Are you sure?" asked Molly, squeezing out yet more tears. "He's tried before, you know."

Serenity smiled again, this time more broadly. Ah, she thought, the imagination of the young. "Well," she said, looking at the younger girl. "If this boogie man comes, he will have to deal with me, and I promise you that he will regret it more than anything he's regretted in his entire life."

Molly looked up with bright eyes. "Really? You would protect me?" she asked.

"With my life," replied Serenity. Then she looked around. "You had better get to bed, young missie, you have a long day ahead of you. You're getting adopted, aren't you?"

The young girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am," she replied, getting off of Serenity's lap and going to her corner.

After a moment Molly's voice, gentle and quiet as could be called out Serenity's name.

Serenity, though very much in pain, and knowing she was going to regret this in the morning, scooted over to where Molly was laying. "What is it, Molly?" she gently asked the younger girl.

She looked up with bright eyes. "Will you sing me one last lullaby?" she asked, smiling at Serenity. "I love your voice."

Serenity smiled. "Alright, one last lullaby," she replied. Then she thought for a moment. "I'm going to sing you one my mother always used to sing me before she passed away."

Molly nodded. "Okay," she replied.

Serenity began in a quiet voice. "Skin so soft and eyes so bright, you are a gift from heaven. Hair so fair and lips so rosey, resting in my arms, oh so cozy. Never has anything so brilliant came into my life; you are my wishing star in the sky so bright, an angel from above, spreading your wings against the moon's heavenly light, as gentle as a dove. You were placed with me and I with you, we're really quite the pair. Somebody must have really known what they were doing to bless me with one so special, with big bright eyes full of kindness, with bright silky hair, and a caring heart, with a smile always to share. Rocking chairs and furry bears and every song to sing, you make my life whole, you make my heart sing, and I'm really blessed to have you, my love, now lay your head to rest."

Serenity smiled as she noticed Molly's breathing deepened, sending the bright little red-head into dream-land.

Scooting to where her piece of floor was, she laid back down and started silently crying. She missed her mother, and wished that she hadn't gone. If her mother could see just how unhappy Serenity was, she would be furious. Her mother always wished for her the best things in life, even if she, herself could not have them.

And then, with another wave of depression, Serenity remembered under which circumstances Molly had come in.

Flash Back

Serenity and all the other kids were standing around outside in a line, as they always had when new people were to arrive; the older and taller kids were in the back, forming the back of the line; the middle kids formed the middle line and the youngest ones and the shortest formed the front line.

When the headmistress walked up the steps to the orphanage, the kids gasped. She was leading a young girl, no more than six, in the worst possible shape. The girl had two large black eyes and bruises all up and down her arms and there were cuts on her cheeks. Her beautiful red hair fell ungracefully out of the bow that was holding it back.

She was looking at the ground as she walked. She either didn't want to trip, or didn't want to look at anybody.

As soon as the headmistress had gotten into the building the other kids scattered and played and started fist fights and everything that kids do.

Serenity, on the other hand, rushed over to the young girl, who was standing awkwardly, looking at the ground.

Serenity fell to her knees and took a part of her skirt and wiped the little girl's face off. There was lots of dirt on her face, mixed with blood and all sorts of grimy things.

After she had finished wiping off the little girl's face, she looked a little better. The reason the girl looked as though she had two large black eyes was the fact that there was a build up of dirt around her eyes.

If Serenity had to guess how the dirt got there she would have said that the girl had been crying and then rolled around in the dirt.

"I'm Serenity," she said, smiling faintly, as she pulled the young girl's hair back into it's bow. "There, see, you are very pretty. The only thing missing is a smile."

The girl smiled timidly. "I'm Molly," she replied and her voice was quiet and even. She was looking at Serenity with warmth, the same warmth that she was receiving from Serenity.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly." said Serenity, smiling. Then, her smile faltered as she saw the young girl's lips tremble and her eyes start to water. She collected Molly in her arms, acting much older than she was, and gently began stroking her hair. "What's wrong?" she gently asked.

"I... My parents... I..." stuttered Molly, in between sobs. "They... they...were... alive... and-and th-then," she took in a huge intake of breath before starting again. "A-an-and the-then he-he c-ca-cam-came..."

"Shh, Molly, shh." said Serenity. Molly was obviously in shock.

Molly let out a piercing wail, then continued. "H-he-he ca-came a-and...s-shot...t-them...b-both..."

Serenity sat there, horror struck. She had just seen her parents get shot! She hugged the little girl tighter, her own emotions getting the better of her as she let the tears fall from her eyes down her cheeks. "Oh, Molly, I am so, so sorry." she whispered, her voice catching on the tears. "I-I don't know what to say..."

Serenity had sat down and had put Molly in her lap, embracing the little one tightly. She really didn't know what to say.

They both sat there and cried for what seemed like ages before they were ushered in for a measly dinner.

From that time on, Serenity had made a decision. From that time forth, she would protect Molly from everything that came her way, no matter how severely she was punished for it.

And, as time went on, the two had gained an eternal friend.

End of Flash Back

It was hard for Serenity to let Molly go the next day. She knew her feelings were somewhat selfish, that she should be glad for Molly to be getting out of this horrible place, but all the same felt more than a bit sad at losing her best friend.

Before Molly left, she ran over to Serenity, who had managed to pull herself up and was standing shakily by the doorway, and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, Sere," wailed the little girl, pulling herself close to the older girl.

Serenity shook her head and kneeled to Molly's level. "Now I'll have none of that, you hear?" she said, taking her skirt and wiping Molly's tears away. "This is a happy time for you, Molly! You get a better home where you will be happy. I promise you you'll be happy there, Molly."

Molly's eyes brimmed with tears. "I really do hope so," she said, then, with one final look at Serenity, turned and made her way down the walk with her new mother and father.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" sneered one of the kids. "Can't stand to have your-"

But, whatever the kid was meant to have insulted her with was never found out as Serenity turned and socked him right in the face, a reflection of her own feelings at the moment.

The kid fell to the ground, holding his now bloody nose and wailing like a baby. He looked imploringly up at Serenity, who merely stood there.

"Oh, come on, you big baby. That was nothing. At least your nose isn't broken." stated Serenity before turning around and heading back into the orphanage to go help with clean-up duty.

All the other kids surrounded the one Serenity socked and looked at him in amazement that his nose actually WASN'T broken.

Serenity had been known to get in a few fights, her being the victor in every one. It was also common knowledge to not get on the bad side of her, otherwise you might just find yourself nursing a broken limb, or nose. Needless to say, the kids never messed with Serenity.

It was another few weeks until Serenity tried her new 'escape' plan. She wanted to heal a little bit before they caught her again. But, however, she decided this plan was full-proof. This would be the one that worked.

It was the middle of the night before she put her plan in motion. She had made sure everybody was in bed before she gathered what little stuff she had together and began plotting out her map.

It was about one thirty before she had calculated out and mapped and plotted the best route for her to take. It was the only one she had not yet taken, and she was very confident that it was going to work.

After one last glance at her map that she had drawn out on the dirt strewn floor, she stamped it out with her foot so that if anybody did come after her they would not be able to trace which way she had gone.

Gritting her teeth, she looked around to make sure there were no guards standing watch before she went. Being fully satisfied at the fact that there were none around, she made her way swiftly, but silently down the halls of the orphanage, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When Serenity got outside she looked around again. There were a few guards here and there, but they would not notice her the route she had chosen to go.

Making a quick left, she soon made her way around the outside of the building and made her way around the back.

Out back there was a little grove of trees that went for about a half a mile which would give her sufficient cover until she would have to veer out and be out in the open.

Looking around quickly, she estimated the guard's vicinity around her. They were quite a way away from her, but they would still notice her if she moved too quickly or loudly.

Crouching down a little bit, her steps soft and deliberate, she made her way slowly towards the forest. So far so good... Serenity cursed softly as a twig snapped under her foot, alerting the guards around her.

Instincts kicking in, Serenity started running towards the forest as fast as she could, not even daring to stop and look over her shoulder at the gaining officers.

She decided that if she didn't want to get caught the best way would be to hide in some brush and let the officers get farther and farther away from her. So, bending down and picking up a rather large stick, she veered off into the bushes and threw the stick with all of her might, hoping the guards would fall for the ploy.

Serenity did a mental celebration as the guards followed the noise where the stick hit. However, she decided she needed to get away from the bush she was hiding in so that when the guards came to search she would not get caught.

Moving swiftly and silently, Serenity moved from bush to bush until she was completely satisfied that they would not find her. At this time it was about four thirty in the morning and she was getting awfully tired, but she kept her eye lids from falling down because this was the most crucial point in her plan.

She looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to lighten; if she wanted to get anywhere, she needed to hurry. So, looking around, she moved, once again, from bush to bush.

Another hour led to the most magnificent sunrise that Serenity had ever seen. She had always been kept in the orphanage getting things ready for breakfast when the sun came up; the orphanage always had the drapes closed, so only slivers of the sunrise could be seen.

Serenity smiled. Not only was it one of the first sunrises she had seen in its magnificent glory, it symbolized a sun rising on a new day- a new life, and she was very, very pleased.

When she had reached the edge of the grove of trees she noticed the guards stumbling about drunkenly. Apparently they had gotten a drink during the night when they found no sight of anybody. As it was, they both tumbled over and their snores could be heard to where Serenity was and a bit further beyond.

Serenity grinned at her new found freedom and walked at a brisk pace passed the guards, whose heads were resting against the others in a drunken heap, and walked on into a neighborhood that she knew must be for the well to do.

The houses were the biggest, most beautiful houses Serenity had ever seen in her life. Coming from the poor, 'trashy' side of town, she could fully appreciate the beauty of these houses and could only marvel at how long one of these beautiful castle-like houses would take to build, while taking in the beauty of the landscaped yards and the beautiful flowers blossoming here and there.

Serenity stopped walking as she was atop a short hill. She looked down at the houses that lined the streets. When her eyes met with one particular house, her brows furrowed, along with her lips.

There was a group of boys surrounding a girl of about Serenity's own age, with dark brown hair and a light, spring colored dress on. Her hair looked as if it should have been in ringlets, but was now messy as the boys were pulling and tugging on it while smearing mud on her beautiful dress.

Serenity instantly felt her temper flair. She never had stood for behavior that these boys were exhibiting, and she never would. So, having that insight, you should know enough about her to know that she barreled down that hill as fast as her legs would take her and didn't even stop until the first boy was on the ground, holding his bloody nose in his hands and wailing like a baby.

The other boys looked at her like she was insane, but Serenity did not care. She threw the one off that was pulling on the girl's hair and he landed right into a mud puddle. He started bawling and howling like a little girl, jumped up, muttered something about "orphanage trash" and ran away, still howling.

"Anybody else?" asked Serenity through clenched teeth, with her fists clenched and raised, ready to pounce.

The remaining boys all let out a huge yelp and ran away, hissing obscenities that they hardly even knew the meaning to.

Serenity looked at the girl's appearance and frowned. Her dress was ripped and muddy and her hair was in a tangled mess. There were also tear streaks down her dirt covered face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl, who looked to be about Serenity's own age, shook her head. "It's usually not that bad," her voice cracked. "They usually don't throw mud."

"But they pull your hair and everything else?" asked Serenity in rage. She wanted to pound on those boys more and more.

The girl grinned. "Well, not usually, but I guess today was the exception." she replied, shaking her head.

"I'm Serenity, by the way," stated Serenity, holding out her hand.

The girl smiled and took Serenity's hand. "I'm Meagan. It's a pleasure to meet somebody who could throw those goons into their place."

Serenity grinned sheepishly. "It's a habit, I guess." she said, scratching her head.

Okay, I know that's a dumb place to leave off, but I want to leave you hanging for awhile, to see how you all like this new and improved version. It's not going to be completely different, but some major changes are in store, and that's for sure. 


	2. Growing Pains

Chapter Two: Growing Pains

Serenity, age twelve, Swann Manor

Meagan and Serenity stood out in the front yard, studying each other. They were both the same age, yet as different as could be.

Meagan had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and her skin was darker than Serenity's. Her eyes had a curious expression in them; they gave the impression to anybody she stared at too long that she was upset with them.

Serenity, on the other hand, had pale skin with rosy pink cheeks, bright blue eyes and bright blond hair that was in a tangled mess at the moment. Her eyes had curious silver specks in them and gave people the impression that she could read their thoughts.

If these traits were strange to everybody, they were not to each other, as they stood there sizing the other up.

Serenity frowned as she looked passed Meagan's shoulder and saw a rather tall figure coming towards them; she had no doubt in her mind that it was the Governor himself, striding towards the two.

"Meagan!" he cried, walking quickly towards the two. "Are you alright?"

Meagan grinned. "Yes, Father, I am, thanks to Serenity here." she stated matter-of-factly, indicating Serenity, who was looking at the ground, her face a flaming red.

"I-it was nothing," stuttered the blonde girl, not looking up. She knew for sure he was going to send her to the orphanage. He was going to be angry that she escaped, and send her back, and she was going to be beaten worse than ever and could probably not walk for the next month and a half.

But, what the older man said startled the young blonde. He bent down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Where are your parents, young lady? Surely they must be scared to death that you are missing."

Serenity smiled sadly and looked into his kindly face. "I- I have no parents, sir. I was orphaned at age eight; my father had left my mother and I when I was just little, and then a few years back, my mother passed away, so I've been at the orphanage ever since." she replied, knowing full well that she could be honest with this man and that he wouldn't judge her one way or the other.

The Governor shuddered at the word 'orphanage'. "Horrible place, that orphanage. I suppose I really should do something about it." then, as though he suddenly realized he was talking to Serenity again, he looked at her, his eyes warm. "How can I ever repay you for helping my daughter?"

Serenity looked at him. "P-Please, s-sir. Don't make me go back to the orphanage. That's all I ask." she replied, looking into his kindly eyes.

He thought about this for a moment, then straightened up, as though in a business-like manner and replied. "No, I don't think I shall." then, his eyes sparkling. "We have some room in our home for you. Mind you, you will have to earn your keep."

Serenity was delighted. "Oh, thank you, sir, thank you! I'll work as best I can, I'll do whatever you ask me to! Oh, thank you!" she cried.

Meagan giggled and the three made their way into the huge castle-like house that was the Swann manor.

Governor Swann looked at young Serenity. "Now, your bedroom will be next to Meagan's, she will show you where it is. I have business that I need to attend to. However, if you need anything, call upon one of the maid's and they will help you." then, on an after-thought, he said. "Now, perhaps you shall need a bath, and some nice warm clothing."

Serenity smiled, then turned to Meagan as the Governor walked away. "I thought I was going to be treated like a slave, or something." she said, looking in amazement at the spot where the Governor was jut standing.

Meagan rolled her eyes, grinning all the same. "Father is an old softie. He can't find it in him to treat the help inferior in anyway. Just last week he gave the butler a vacation for a month to see his family, and he even got a mid-wife for our expecting maid. You'll be treated just like family here, Serenity. Now, you had better get in the bath. I shall have lots of fun braiding your hair in millions of minuscule braids."

And, walking up the stairs, the two friends laughed and joked.

Serenity sighed in contentment as she soaked in the fragrant bubble filled bath. The water was nice and hot; it was helping to ease her aches and pains.

She looked at her legs and frowned. They sure ached a lot lately. She also noticed that they were getting slightly longer. Maybe she was hitting her growth spurt... finally. There were also prickly hairs poking out everywhere that she had never noticed before. 

As she got out of the bath tub she also became aware of a dull throbbing in her lower abdomen.

Serenity shrugged it off and dried herself off with the warm fuzzy towel that was hanging on the towel rack next to the bath tub.

She wrapped it around her tight and held up the dress that had been brought up to her. It was light pink with white lace trim around the neck, the end of the sleeves and the bottom hem of the dress. There were also two white bows that matched the dress.

Serenity slipped the dress on and grinned. It was perfect for her. It fit just right.

She did a little twirl and smiled. She couldn't ever remember feeling more like a princess in her entire life.

After checking herself out in the mirror, Serenity walked out of the bath-room and into Meagan's room, where the young girl was sitting on her overly large bed with its many pillows, waiting with a bunch of hair ties and a comb. "About time," stated Meagan, impatiently, gesturing for Serenity to sit down so she could start her braiding.

Serenity smiled and consented and sat where her new friend told her to. She cringed at Meagan pulled the comb through her hair without any mercy. "Ouch!" she said, pulling away. "What did you do that for?"

Meagan looked apologetic. "I'm sorry!" she said, frowning. "Elizabeth's hair is so thick that I have to pull hard. I didn't realize just how hard I was actually pulling."

Serenity grinned. "It's okay, just be more careful now," she stated, and leaned back so Meagan could continue.

The more time that went by, the more Governor Swann treated Serenity like an actual daughter rather than a servant of any kind. He gave her an allowance equal to his own two daughters and also treated her to an occasional frilly dress, which her closet was now full of.

"Serenity!" came the sing-song voice of the eldest Swann girl, Elizabeth. She was one year older than Serenity and Meagan, and she took it upon herself to act the mature one...every once in awhile, that is.

The three were the best of friends; they bought clothing together, they studied with their tutor together, they went to do the Governor's errands together. They both had been very welcoming of Serenity, and now they were just like sisters, doing everything together.

Serenity was still in bed. She had been having a hard time getting to sleep lately. Over the past few weeks she had been getting that sharp little pain in her lower abdomen that she got had gotten the first day she had arrived at Swann Manor. Now she was feeling groggy and miserable.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly as the blonde looked up at her imploringly. She sat on Serenity's bed and patted her legs. "I see," she replied, acting much more like a twenty-three year old than a thirteen year old. "You're getting that 'special time'."

Serenity sat up, looking at Elizabeth. "What 'special time'?" she asked

"Quite obviously they did not explain this to you at the orphanage," stated Elizabeth, shaking her head. "so, I shall take it upon myself to explain the facts of life to you.

"This 'special time' I am referring to isn't a bad thing, it's natural. Every month you get these cramps, and you swell up and such, and then you get what is called Premenstrual Syndrome, or PMS."

Serenity was looking at Elizabeth as though she had just uttered one of the nastiest swear words ever. "Isn't there..." she looked around uncomfortably. "...blood involved?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when Meagan came in holding a hot water bottle to her own abdomen. "Hello," she mumbled, coming over and throwing herself on Serenity's bed also. "I feel terrible!"

"Hear, hear!" said Serenity, putting her head down and curling up in a little ball.

Elizabeth grinned. "Ah, so I get to help BOTH of you now. I can think of nothing more rewarding." there was a hint of light sarcasm in her voice.

Serenity sniffled for a moment before bursting out into tears. She cried for five whole minutes. "I don't even know why I'm crying!" she wailed.

A minute later a maid came walking in with two steaming mugs on a tray. She handed one to Meagan and one to Serenity. "Here you go," she said, smiling at the two. "That should make you feel better."

"Thank you," said Serenity, wiping her eyes. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

The maid shook her head. "I think I do have somewhat of an idea, Ms. Serenity," she replied, giving a little curtsey and walking out the door.

Serenity took a sip of tea. She was trying to pull off a somewhat thoughtful expression, which must not have worked because the other two burst out laughing.

"What bug crawled in your tea?" she shot at Meagan, who had set her mug on Serenity's night-stand and was holding her stomach, her eyes watering with her laughter. "Cause if that's the effect, then I want one too!"

"You..." gasp of breath then another giggle. "should..." another giggle and a bigger gasp of breath. "have..." snort. "seen..." giggle then snort. "your..." two giggles then a rather loud snort. "face..." two snorts then a giggle.

Serenity looked at Elizabeth as if she had gone slightly insane. "It wasn't supposed to be THAT funny!" she said, hitting the two girls with her pillow.

"Oh, but it was!" cried Megan, snorting, then covering her mouth as if she had just let out a nasty curse word. "Whoops!"

And then the three laughed even more, each holding their sides with tears of laughter winding down their faces. 

So, there is another chappie. I hope ya'll are liking this new, re-vamped version. There is a ton more detail in this one and I have a feeling it's going to be slightly longer than my first 'attempt', as that one kind of jumped right into the story. I've also been considering... What do you guy's think, should I go and re-do Captain Jack Sparrow's Story? I think I should, but I want to know what you guys think. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think, especially about CJSS. 


	3. Meeting William

So, there is another chappie. I hope ya'll are liking this new, re-vamped version. There is a ton more detail in this one and I have a feeling it's going to be slightly longer than my first 'attempt', as that one kind of jumped right into the story. I've also been considering... What do you guy's think, should I go and re-do Captain Jack Sparrow's Story? I think I should, but I want to know what you guys think. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think, especially about CJSS.

Chapter Three: Meeting William

Serenity, Swann Manor, age fourteen:

Meagan and Elizabeth were waiting patiently outside the bathroom door for the young blonde, who had been in there for more than a half an hour, getting dressed and doing her hair.

"Come ON, Serenity!" whined Meagan, pounding on the door. "Hurry!"

Serenity opened the door and grinned. "I'll be out in a second; just let me finish doing my hair." she said, and then shut the door tight again.

"We do have two other bathrooms, you two." said the voice of Governor Swann, smiling at his daughters that surrounded the bathroom door.

"We're not waiting to use the bathroom, father, we're waiting for Serenity to hurry so we can get going!" said Meagan impatiently.

Governor Swann looked at his youngest with a smile. "You are sure going to be like your mother; she was firey tempered, too." he said, patting her head and then excused himself to go do his work.

Serenity had opened the door just in time to hear that exchange and noticed how depressed Meagan had become. "Meg, are you alright?" she gently asked.

Elizabeth looked at her sister with a concerned look, then turned to Serenity. "Our mother passed away five years ago," she replied quietly, shaking her head. "I'm affraid we haven't been able to get over it as well as everybody else has."

Serenity stepped out of the bathroom looking at the two. She sighed. "It doesn't come down to somebody else to decide when exactly you can start getting over things," she replied, her eyes unfocused. "Often times things are harder to get over than anybody can really imagine, and they have no right telling you to get over things if you yourself aren't ready to get over it... to forgive yourselves." she finished, softly, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

Meagan and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment. "How did you know...?" Elizabeth trailed off.

Serenity smiled empathetically. "How did I know that you two blame yourselves? Because I felt the same way when my own mother passed away. She died when I was eight, and I felt horrible. I felt as if it was all my fault, that if I had just been a better little girl, that if I did EVERYTHING she asked me to, then she wouldn't have gone and left me alone. But, enough of this conversation for now; we have errands to run."

Serenity was deep in thought as the girls entered the market. They were going for groceries, accompanied by some Royal Navy officers.

"Serenity, is everything alright?" Meagan asked her friend, looking concerned.

The blonde looked at Meagan and smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking." she replied, resuming her looking at the ground, which she seemed to find very interesting.

The girls followed their 'guards' to the blacksmith shop; they had an order that they needed to get for Governor Swann.

The 'guards' told them that the girls were to wait there while they went to get a drink at a nearby tavern.

Serenity's eye brows furrowed and she frowned. "That sounds rather suspicious," she muttered.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked a young boy, looking at the girls as they stood in whispered conversation. His eyes were drawn to the oldest one with dark brown hair. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the other two.

Serenity turned quickly and smiled at the boy. "Yes, we're here to pick up an order. We were told that it was ready." she replied, handing the boy a slip of paper. "We were told to give you this."

"Ah, yes," the boy muttered, going into the back room to get the order. He brought it out wrapped in velvet in a big, black box. "Here you go."

Meagan looked at the box for a moment. "May we see it?" she inquired innocently enough.

The boy, whom they had come to know as William, smiled and nodded as he set it down on a nearby table and pulled the lid off. He parted the velvet to the side and took out the sword by the hilt.

It was a magnificent piece of work. The blade was sharp, bright steel, gleaming in the flickering torch light. The hilt was silver with some gold twisted into it, making it look like a river of gold and silver.

"May I hold it?" asked Serenity, surprising the other two. As far as they understood, she hadn't ever used, or even held a sword, so this inquiry startled them slightly.

William nodded and handed the sword to Serenity. "Be careful," he warned. "It is rather sharp."

Serenity smiled, then moved to the center of the room and started swinging it around a bit. "This is perfectly balanced," she stated, swinging it around more. "It's a wonderful piece of work. Is this gold and silver filigree?

William nodded. "It is, as a matter of fact." he replied, nodding and walking up to her. "May I try?"

Serenity handed him the sword. "Who was the craftsman that made that?" she asked, nodding her approval.

"I did," replied Will, swinging the sword around also. "It took a long time, too."

Serenity had just picked up another sword and was examining it when the doors burst open and in rushed their 'guards', only they weren't the same as they were. Now they were dressed in a totally different manner, which was easily identified as-

"Pirates!" cried Serenity, rushing over to stand in front of Meagan and Elizabeth as the pirates came towards them menacingly.

The one closest to Serenity laughed. "And just what are you going to do with that, girl?" asked the one.

Serenity swung it and not a second later his pants fell to his ankles. He glared at Serenity, but the other held out his hand to stop him. "Not worth it, Twigg. Let's just get the sword and go." he said, then took the sword from William. "We'll be having that, now."

And, with that, they walked right out of the door, the one pulling his pants up.

Meagan and Elizabeth sighed with relief, but Serenity was alert, and she turned to William. "May I borrow one of these, Will...? I can call you that, can't I?... Good." she said, smiling, and taking one of the swords. "I'll be back." she said to Meagan and Elizabeth, who were about to ask what she was doing, but she was out the door before they could even open their mouths.

Serenity ran full throttle towards the Swann Manor. If those pirates accompanied them out, than surely there must be pirates swarming the place.

She jumped the stairs two by two, holding her dress in one hand and the sword in the other. She burst through the front doors and wasn't surprised to find that the house was in chaos; people were running everywhere, the pirates were taking things from people and threatening them with their weapons.

Serenity zig-zagged through the throngs of people and scaled the stairs going up to the upper level three by three. She ran into the Governor's room and got there just in time to swipe at somebody who was about to stab the poor Governor, who was cowering in the corner.

The pirate turned around to get at Serenity, but that instant a gun could be heard going off and the pirate fell dead on the floor.

"Serenity," said a kind voice from the doorway. She turned to see Norrington looking at her. "That was really brave of you."

Serenity smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing," replied Serenity.

After everything was settled and Serenity had brought the sword back and came to fetch Meagan and Elizabeth, William put his hand in his pocket. He felt something brush up against his skin and pulled out the paper that Serenity had given him earlier when she had come to pick up the sword.

It, however, was not what he supposed it was. He supposed that it was the usual order form receipt, but it was not that; it was, rather, a letter.

He unfolded it and read it. It was most interesting.

"Dear William Turner,

I expect this will be a surprise for you, it sure was for me, although I must admit I expected it from the moment I first laid my eyes upon you. You look so like your father... and have most of his characteristics, that I really should I guessed... Anyway, William, I was searching through my mother's stuff that some of her friends had been keeping for me ever since my wonderful mother passed away. In it I found a letter, explaining to me that I had, indeed, a brother. I did not believe it at first; I always thought I was an only child. However, the more I read through the letter, the more I realized that the aforementioned thought was not the case. I first caught a glimpse of you when the blacksmith Brown was taking you in; had I realized what was in the letter, I would have known. However, I was young then and the letter was of no importance to me then. I was bitter for I was imprisoned in an orphanage, while my brother was out there, doing things differently, probably having a life of freedom, enjoying his rights to freedom as much as anybody else. But, then, the more I thought about it, the more I understood that his existence would most likely have been as frail as mine; for, I had no father, and he had no mother. I do not wish to sound like a raving lunatic, or some sort of stalker, but I do wish to meet you and get to know you a little bit better. I do wish to tell you a bit more of my story. I would really like that. I wish, if you agree, to meet you by the shore at midnight tonight.

Your little sister, Serenity Turner."

William looked up from the paper in his hand and thought long and hard about this. He could remember, however distantly, his father saying something about another, but William was not sure what he was talking about.

Looking back down at the letter, he smiled. She wanted to meet him at midnight and get to know him a little bit better. Even if this girl was a crazed lunatic, at least he would have made a friend out of this whole deal.

Alright, end of chapter three, I hope ya'll enjoyed that. It's shorter than my first two chapters, but I really like how it turned out and I hope all you do, too. Anyway, R&R, and it'll make my day. 


	4. Sparrow

Just a brief note before the story begins: If you haven't noticed, this story has been re-vamped and re-done, so I would definitely go back and re-read the beginning chapters, because they are very crucial. So, go back and read those and then tell me what you think! I would love feedback on this new version of the story. 

Chapter Four: Sparrow

Serenity, Swann Manor, age sixteen:

Serenity was making her way through the water-flooded streets of Port Royal, pressing her way through the wind and the rain that was pelting hard against her face, making it hard to see and to balance right.

"Darn you, Meg," she muttered, shaking her head to get the water out of her eyes. "Why did you have to run off again?"

It had become a custom for Meagan to run off lately; she had been doing it every other night, and tonight was no different.

Serenity shook her head again, this time getting the hair out of her eyes. Tonight, she had a bad feeling about Meagan running off, and usually her feelings turned out to be true. She only hoped that she was being paranoid and that nothing was going to happen to Meagan, although she doubted very highly that things would turn out that way.

It was getting dark and colder; the weather was getting more harsh and poor Serenity was soaked to the bone. She had now been looking for her friend for an hour and a half in the freezing cold rain.

She came upon a door and looked at it distastefully for a moment before looking away. Then she looked at it again. Well, maybe... she thought. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pride and dignity, Serenity pushed the door open to the local tavern. 

Instantly the smell of smoke and liquor hit her hard and she had to try hard not to vomit. Looking around, her resolve to never come in this place again hardening, her eyes searched for the form of her friend.

"I do say that if you do not get your hands off of me, you shall regret it very much," said Serenity fiercely to the guy who was now trying to touch her behind.

"Oh, a feisty one," the old drunkard muttered, toppling over and passing out on the ground.

Serenity looked down disgusted. She then stepped over the man and made her way into the throngs of drunken men.

Many more times old perverts grabbed her behind and many more times she had to threaten people; many more times she had to give the men a glimpse of her sword to make them back down a little bit.

Looking around, Serenity took a seat at the bar and tried yet again to see if Meagan was in here, which she knew that she was.

"What may I ask is such a beautiful thing such as yourself doing amongst all these drunkards?" asked the bar-tender, looking at Serenity.

She blushed a bit at the compliment, but didn't take it too seriously; the bar-tender was probably just looking for some action. "I am looking for a friend," she replied. "Might I have some water?"

The bar-tender smiled, which Serenity noticed, and went to get the young lass her order.

Serenity's eyes searched around for any glimpse of Meagan, and her eyes met with the form that she had been looking for all night. Leaving the bar, Serenity made her way slowly over to where her now plastered friend was sitting, flirting with a group of men.

There was a man that had come up behind Meagan and started kissing her cheek, her lips, her neck... Serenity's eyes narrowed as the mongeral started kissing her more fiercely on the neck.

"Scum bag," muttered Serenity, making a detour and ended up behind the man that was vandalizing Meagan in such a way that Meagan would regret had it been permitted to keep on going. Serenity skillfully took out her sword, so that nobody could see her do it, and put the tip of it in the man's (if you could call him that, thought Serenity.) back.

"If you do not stop what you are doing to her this instant, I shall have you slit open like an envelope and have your guts spilling out all over the ground, do you understand?" she hissed.

"What?" taunted the man, turning around and looking at her. "Is she your girl friend?"

Serenity had had enough. Her nerves were frazzled after worrying so much about Meagan and she was stretched dangerously thin emotionally that she couldn't take any more of his gibes. She pulled her fist back and before anybody in the vicinity knew what was happening, the man fell on the floor on his back side, his nose bleeding and broken. "Sister," hissed Serenity, resisting all urge to kick him while he was down.

Then she turned to Meagan and the group surrounding her. "So, does anybody else want a broken nose?" she asked.

They all shook their heads vigorously, eyes wide.

"Then I think it would be a wise idea to clear off and let me get her out of here without any trouble," replied Serenity, pushing passed the men that had gathered around while the man was vandalizing Meagan.

Just as Serenity had gotten over to Meagan she felt a hand turn her quickly around. It was a good thing Serenity had been in lots of fights as a child, because she now knew when somebody was going to try and hurt her. It was same man who had been getting inappropriate with Meagan, his nose dripping with blood, his face contorted with rage. He took his fist and pulled it back and thrust it as hard as he could into Serenity's face, hitting her left eye and her cheek. Serenity, as soon as she had regained herself, took her knee and dug it into his gut. Then, while he was doubled over she took him by the neck and slammed him on the table so that he was looking straight up at her. "If I ever see you again, a broken nose and a knee in the gut is not all that you shall receive, do I make myself clear?" she said, her voice reasonably still for how angry she was.

The man nodded, looking at her in horror.

"Good," she said, pulling him up and throwing him into the crowd of people, who were all staring at her in amazement. Then she went to Meagan and put an arm around her. "Come on, Meg, let's get out of this place."

She then turned to go and everybody parted to let her out; perhaps they did not want a piece of the pretty little thing after all.

Serenity shook her head to get her hair out of her face and caught sight of somebody watching her leave intently. She had to force her thoughts onto something else, although the person's face couldn't keep from popping up in her thoughts as she and Meagan made their way out of the tavern. He was the most handsome person that she had ever seen.

Serenity was stumbling as hard as she could against the rain to get home. Meagan had now passed out on account of all the alcohol that she had just consumed and was getting painfully heavy.

"Meg, you may be my sister, but you sure are heavy!" muttered Serenity, moving under an awning of a shop and putting Meagan down and sitting down herself and panting.

"And what's a pretty little piece of candy like yourself doing out here, alone?" said a voice, making Serenity jump up and put a hand on her sword.

"Who wants to know?" she asked, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

The young man just shook his head. "What do you think would compel me to tell such a sweet little thing that?" he said, and Serenity, even though it was now the darkest part of night, could tell that he was smiling.

Serenity shook her head to get her hair out of her eyes and pulled out her sword. "I ask once again, who wants to know?" she said, her voice echoing through the empty streets.

Some of the rain clouds moved and the moon bathed the place where the three were in light. Serenity could see the man a little better. She could tell that he was very handsome, and that was for sure. He had dark hair that fell into his cobalt blue eyes and his smiled was handsome and accented him very well.

"You might want to put that thing away," he said. "You shan't need it."

Serenity didn't feel very assured. "Why should I trust you?" she asked, starting to get a little unnerved.

The man walked swiftly over to her and took her by the neck and pinned her against the wall of the neighboring building. "Maybe you shouldn't," he hissed, looking into her eyes. "But, then, maybe you should."

He leaned down and his lips brushed against hers. She turned her head violently to the left. She kicked him in the shins and she could hear a sharp intake of breath and a curse word and he let her go.

She kicked him in the other shin and stepped away from him as quickly as she could. She prayed that nothing would happen to Meagan as she tried to run. Ah, but she should have known better.

As soon as she tried to run, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her there by stradling her stomach and pinning her arms. He was slightly out of breath. "You should know that I always get what I want," he muttered and leaned down and started kissing her neck.

Serenity, with all of the might that she possessed, twisted and he, having loosened his grip on her arms by accident, fell off and his head hit the wall of the building to the side of them.

Serenity then let out a high pitched scream, and then another and then another.

He got back up and tackled her to the ground. But, this time she was prepared and got her arms loose and started punching him and scratching him and kicking him as hard as she could, all the while screaming for help.

He tore at her dress, making the front of her dress a lot lower than it was before, and showing a lot more cleavage than she liked to show. The skin where he had torn the dress was scratched also and burned.

Serenity managed to push him off of her and expected him to lunge at her again but was surprised when he didn't. The clouds had moved in front of the moon again and she couldn't see what had happened. But then she heard a voice grumble something that she couldn't hear, but it seemed to have done the trick. The man scurried off as fast as he could.

Serenity was panting and she was becoming aware of her lip beginning to swell and to start bleeding. Nevertheless, she decided that she could talk. "Thank you," she said into the night, not even sure if her rescuer was still there.

"Are you alright?" the voice was husky, and Serenity could tell that the person was concerned. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Serenity shook her head. "Not too bad, no." she smiled. "Might I inquire as to what your name is, kind sir?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You might, yes." there was a pause. "Sparrow."

Serenity stood there for a moment, realization dawning on her. She smiled. "Might that be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"It might," he replied. Then, "Do you need any help getting home?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, thank you. I have a brother that lives nearby and I think I can manage." she replied.

"If you're sure..." he trailed off, looking over to where Meagan was laying. "It's none of my business, but you may want to tell her to consume less alcohol next time."

Serenity shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I will," she said and he could detect, just from the sound of her voice that her friend was going to get the worst lecture of her life. Then, she smiled. "Thank you again for the help."

"No problem," he replied, making his way out of the alleyway. Serenity caught a glimpse of him as the clouds had moved from the moon again. He was the handsome person she had seen in the tavern. She smiled. She was infatuated already. 

Serenity knocked on Will's door urgently, now dragging Meagan with her again. "Come on," she muttered.

In a moment she could hear the lock scraping and the door opening. Will's face peeked through and in a fraction of a second the door was pulled wide so that Serenity could come through.

She stumbled in, exhausted, almost dropping Meagan in the process.

Will hurried over and relieved his little sister of her burden. He looked her over. There was a bruise forming on her left eye and a bit on her cheek. He was slightly startled at that, but even more so at the shape that her dress was in.

He pulled Meagan into his arms and took her up to his room and laid her on his bed and came down with a shirt for Serenity to wear.

"Thanks, Will," she tiredly said, taking the shirt and pulling it on and buttoning it over her dress.

"What happened?" he asked, getting a cold wet rag for Serenity to put on her eye and cheek to help with the swelling.

Serenity smiled. "Thanks," she said gratefully as Will handed the rag to her. Then she got serious. "Meagan ran off again and I found in her a tavern and she was really drunk. Then, there was this guy kissing up on her, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, and I got really angry and went over there and told him that if he did not stop doing that to her I would slice him open like an envelope and let his guts spill out all over the ground."

Will smiled. "You never change, do you?" he asked, shaking his head. "Continue."

Serenity grinned for a second, then frowned again. "Well, then he asked if Meagan was my girl friend and I got really angry at that and punched him and broke his nose; well, he did not seem to like that much and then he returned the favor by hitting me in the face. Well, then I kicked him in the gut and we left.

"Well, when we were walking out Meagan passed out and I was having a hard time getting her over here, so I stopped to rest for a minute. Then, while I was resting, this guy came and tried to..." she shuddered for a minute and her eyes filled with tears. "He tried to...rape me."

Will sat up straighter. "If I had been there, he would have been dead." he snarled.

Serenity smiled. "I know he would have," she replied. "But... somebody came to my rescue and so the person wasn't successful."

Will smiled. "Did you find out who it was?" he asked.

Serenity shook her head. "No," she lied quickly. She didn't think it a good idea to tell Will that she had been helped by a pirate, let alone the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well, I suppose that's okay," said Will, shaking his head. "As long as they helped, that is all I can ask for."

Serenity nodded and yawned. "I need some sleep, Will." she said.

Will looked at the ground. "I only have one bed here," he said apologetically. "And Meg's in it"  
Serenity shook her head. "Then I shall just have to sleep on the floor somewhere." she said, smiling. "You do have extra pillows and blankets, though, right?"

Will nodded. "Of course," he replied, getting up and going to get a pillow and blanket for his little sister. "I apologize about you having to sleep on the floor; after everything that you've been through you should have had the bed."

Serenity shook her head and moved from her seat at the table. She held her back for a minute as a sharp pain shot through it.

"Are you alright?" asked Will, looking concerned.

Serenity nodded and smiled. "I just got a small cramp, nothing more." she said, taking the pillow and blanket from Will. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Somewhere," muttered Will, looking around.

Serenity rolled her eyes and went up to Will's small room and found a piece of floor to lay on and curled up and pulled the blanket over her head and fell into Sparrow filled dreams.

Alrighty, then, there is that chappie. I hope ya'll liked. Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. I was trying to re-vamp it and make it better. Anyway, R&R, it will make my day! 


	5. Photograph

A quick new note: Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that this needed paragraphs. I uploaded this in the middle of the night and I didn't realize how bad it was. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate it a ton!

Chapter Five: Photograph\par

Serenity and Meagan, age eighteen, Swann Manor

Meagan looked quietly around the room which she had become so fond of over the years, but it brought her no happiness, not like it used to.

She looked down at her satiny sheets and noticed the little wet drops that her tears were imprinting upon the smooth sea of shimmery purple. More and more droplets trickled onto the sheets, splattering as they did so.

"This is not fair," she said to herself, burrying her head in her pillow. "I've already lost my mother, I do not need to lose my father, too. He is the only one I have left." and she started sobbing.

Little did she know that she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't look up when she felt somebody sit on her bed, and not even when they patted her back. The person was silent, and said nothing, simply watched the young brunette cry helplessly into her pillow.

After a moment more of Meagan's heart wrenching sobs, Serenity decided to say something, anything, to help ease her best friend's pain. "They are saying that there are treatments available, Meg. They say that it is not so severe, and that, at this stage, it is very treatable." she quietly, but steadily said. "They are very hopeful that he will make a good recovery."

Meagan looked up and glared. "If this is an attempt to make me feel better, you sure are doing poorly. They even told me today that there was no treatments available, and that he **_IS_** going to die!" she snapped, and leaned her head back onto her pillow. "I just wish to be left alone."

Serenity cringed mentally, but didn't say anything. "I was trying to instill some hope in you," she said quietly. "That seems to be something that you and your sister are void of. I know it's hard-"

Meagan looked up quickly and sharply. "You have no idea how hard it is!" she yelled, glaring at Serenity with all the venom she could possibly muster. "He is NOT YOUR FATHER! You have no idea how this feels, because it has never happened to you, Serenity! You have never had a father to worry about!"

"No," Serenity said in a voice of forced calm. "No, you are right, Meg, but that is only because my father never cared enough about me to stay. He was never worried about my mother's failing health, and was never really worried that she would be called out of this world before her time, leaving an eight year old little girl behind. But, if you wish to be left alone, I'll respect your wish."

And with that said, Serenity left the crying girl to be on her own. Once outside the door, Serenity closed it and leaned onto it, her eyes closed tightly. 'I'm so sorry you have to go through this Meg,' she thought, walking away to go into her own room. Once in there she closed and locked the door and sunk onto the floor, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and let the tears fall. She hated having to be the mature one, but she could understand why.

Ever since the Governor was diagnosed with consumption, the Swann girls had been out of their minds with worry, grief, depression, and all other sorts of emotions that Serenity didn't even know exisited. They had been incapable of having one single cheerful thought. Serenity could understand this, too, being she went through it with her mother.

But what the young blonde could not understand for the life of her is why the two girls were so rude about it. They had had their fair share of problems in the past, certainly, but Serenity didn't think that those silly squabbles were enough to cause a rift in the girls's relationship. The two had been mericilessly rude to Serenity ever since the sickness, making rude jabs about how she never had to go through anything like this, and that she never had a father to worry about, and how she never really appreicated the Governor enough, and that's why she wasn't sad.

If only the girls knew how much she appreicated the Governor, how much of a father that he had been to her, how much she looked up to him, and how much she really loved him and looked up to him. She really looked to him as a father figure, having never had one in her life before. He was the closest thing to a father that she could get, and he would never be replaced in her life.

Sobbing, Serenity threw herself onto her bed, and sobbed into her overly stuffed pillows. Fairly soon she fell asleep.

Serenity tossed and turned in her bed, hot sweat pouring down all over, tryibg to find the most comfortable position. Her slumber was being interrupted by sharp pains shooting up and down her legs and in her lower back; the pain was so sharp that it felt like little glass squares being broken inside and the shards cutting and digging deep into the skin.

She sat up, panting. She looked around, and noticed, with some comfort, that her room was not spinning, as her mind had been trying to convince her that it had been. She turned so her feet were dangling off the side of her bed; she was just waiting for the nausous feeling in her stomach to go away before she got out of bed. Once it did, she slipped her slippers on and pulled her robe on and slipped quietly out of her room, holding a candle that she had quickly lit.

As she was walking past one of the many parlors in the Swann Manor, she heard two anxious voices inside the room. She looked around; what would they still be doing up? It had to be at least two o'clock in the morning. She was about to walk passed when something caught her ear.

"...have we any hope of finding them, James?" asked the concerned voice of the Governor, sounding more tired and weary than Serenity had ever heard him sound. She could tell he was really feeling his age.

"Not unless we have every ship out there looking for them, and we start looking straight away," replied the Commodore, heaving a deep sigh. "I am afraid my men haven't gotten enough sleep, otherwise I would alert them right away. As it stands, they are still catching up on their sleep from our last excursion, and they need time with their families."

Serenity's eye brows furrowed, and a horrible thought crossed her mind. Turning from her post by the door, she crept quietly down the hall and into Elizabeth's room. She pushed the door open silently, but she had not needed to. The occupant was not in the folds of the sheets and the fluffy satin comforter. Shaking her head, Serenity walked into Meagan's room to find the same result. She sighed and sunk into Meagan's bed, holding her head in her hands.

"I was wondering if you had heard us," said a sudden voice, making Serenity jump up off of the bed and snap out of her thoughts.

She blushed, embarrassed at having been caught, and at her reaction. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just walking passed to get a drink, and then I heard you ask the Commodore if there was any hope of finding them; after that I was curious, you know how I am. I really am sorry. I should not have been eavesdropping upon a private conversation.

The old Governor smiled a warm smile and sat on the desk chair that was there. "Yes, Serenity, I do know how that would raise your curiosity . I understand; I would have done the same thing if I were you; you have nothing to be sorry for. But I do find it interesting that you should glean any information as to who we were referring to off of those two statements."

Serenity sat on the bed and looked at the Governor, then at the ground, then at him again. "Do we know if it was kidnap or if they left voluntarily?" she asked.

"We're not sure yet," replied the Governor, sighing and shaking his head.

Serenity looked at the ground again. "If they did leave voluntarily, I can't say that I blame them. They have been suffering this past week, so much that it nearly rips my heart out just to think about it." her eyes stung, and her lips formed a soft frown. "What is worse, they didn't even feel as if they could open up about it. Yet again, I can't say that I blame them. But-"

Before Serenity could finish what she was about to say, there was a loud bang, and the next thing the two knew is that a cannon had been fired through the room wall. The split second before it hit, Serenity tackled the Governor to the ground and shielded him from the particles of marble that went flying everywhere.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked Serenity, looking at the Governor, who looked, for the first time Serenity had ever seen him, frightened.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Serenity, thank you," he said, as he stood up. Then, when Serentiy was getting up, he pushed her back down and under the bed. "Stay there until everything calms down."

And before she could protest a bunch of ragged looking people came bursting into the room, grabbing the Governor by the arms and pulling him out of the room, and out of the house.

As soon as no sound could be heard through the manor, Serenity jumped up and looked out the huge gaping hole that the cannon made and watched as the people dragged the Governor and even the Commodore away. They weren't pirates: they didn't have the right look about them to be pirates.

Serenity rushed down the stairs, still clad in night dress and dressing gown, grabbed her cloak off of the rack, tied it about herself and rushed over to the one and only person she knew could help her... Will.

Serenity rolled her eyes impatiently as she banged on the door for the fiftieth time that night. "William Turner, if you do not open this door, I shall be forced to- what's this?" she was saying violently through the door, but noticed that the door was not latched locked as at first she had thought. No, instead it opened quite easily.

Finding this to be slightly alarming, Serenity pushed open the door, rushed inside and scaled the stairs to William's room two by two; she wanted to get there as fast as she could to help, if anything had indeed happened to William. She pushed open his bedroom door to find the room in darkness, the only light emanating from the moonlight that flitted in through the windows, winking at her.

Upon a ten second investigation of the room, Serenity realized that there was no sign of a struggle. In fact, the bed was neatly made, the room was straight, no objects missing, or nothing to suggest that there had anything taken place out of the ordinary. Still, it never hurt to be cautious and to investigate everything in the vicinity.

Serenity looked around the room again, and noticed a piece of paper on the small little desk that was crammed just beyond the bed, in the middle of the left wall, by the window. To the far left, the immediate left of the desk, there was a book case that held all sorts of interesting and very boring books, in Serenity's opinion. She, however, went over to the piece of paper and looked down upon it.

It appeared to be a portrait of some sort, but it was torn in half, and the only half that remained was that of a young man with a proud beaming face, and sparkling eyes and a radiant smile. He was dashingly handsome and appeared to have dark brown hair. She looked closer at this picture and could not make heads or tails of who it could be.

Before she could examine it farther, she heard the door to the little sword shop open and she threw herself underneath her brother's bed, in hopes of not being seen.

"Well, Twigg, do you see it in here?" asked a gruff voice, and Serenity watched as that person's feet walked right on past the bed.

"No sign of it at all, actually," replied the person that must have been known as Twigg.

Serenity's eyes jumped to the photo. 'Is this what they are looking for?' she thought to herself, laying very still, hardly even daring to breathe. 'And if so, why? What importance would it have to them? What would it mean to them?'

About a half an hour later, and a bunch of breaking noises, the two left the room, unbeknownst to them that Serenity lay underneath the bed; the only thoughts going through their head were how disappointed that they were that the object they so desired was not there.

As soon as no noise could be heard throughout the house, Serenity slid out from underneath the bed and stood up straight. She was examining the photograph, when she flipped it over by chance, and her eyes froze on the backside of it. There, written in the most beautiful scrawling handwriting, was half of a map. She looked at it closer and frowned. Since she only had half of the map, she could hardly see where it went; she could, however, see enough of it to see that the next destination that she needed to go to was Tortuga.

She sighed. She hated that awful place, but... There was nothing for her here at this moment, and maybe this map thing would help her to find the Governor, Commodore Norrington, Elizabeth, Meagan, and now Will. And an all around adventure sounded good.

She let her eyes scan the half of the map and saw little letters scribbled in the corner. All there was was a 'U' and a 'O'.

Serenity could not make heads nor tails of this, but she decided to follow this map, however crazy it would be. Rolling her eyes, she said to herself, "Tortuga, here I come."

Alright; here is the end of that chappie. Hope you all liked this. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks!


End file.
